dejando a mi familia fairy tail
by shadowheartfilia20
Summary: Un dia lucy desaparece, y fairy tail la busca deseperadamente y despues de un tiempo se rinden... luego de 11 años aparecen unas mellizas que tienen relacion con lucy, pero el gremio no lo sabe. Estas niñas causan grandes problemas mientras que al mismo tiempo se sumergen en algo que hara aparecer lucy¿que pasara si lucy no recuerda a nadie y tiene una familia ya formada sin natsu?
1. Chapter 1

_**DEJANDO MI FAMILIA ATRAS**_

disclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su autor hiro mashima-sama...

_**holwis, chicos aqui presente una autora desaparecida regresa y les trae una historia de los mas cliche al igual que otras pero al mismo tiempo lo mas original de FT, pero minna la historia no es mia esta historia se la tienen que agradecer a mi prima que me dio permiso de montarla cuando fui de viaje a mi pais natal asi que los aplausos y esas cosas a ella yo solo la monto para darle un poco de animo a que se anote a un concurso de escritores en su universidad y su pais.  
><strong>_

_**asi que apoyenla y mejor me voy a escribir mis fics que creo que mucha gente los espera, y eso es decir que mañana monto un cap de mis dos fics eso seria aleluya o tal vez no... jajaja olvidenlo.  
><strong>_

_**PD: tengo 10 caps escritos en mi computador, asi que voy a montar uno diario exepto el domingo ese es dia de tareas, luego a esperar que me mande el resto de la historia por gmail, antes que se me olvide minna la historia esta montada en wattpad hasta el cap. two no se cuando ella va a volver a montar pero ya tenie la mayoria escrito en borrador asi que pasiencia con ella.**_

sipnosis:Ya ha pasado un mes desde GJM todo FT esta feliz pero lucy tiene una sensacion extraña sin decirle a nadie va hacia donde siente que viene esa sensacion pero en eso ella tiene una accidente... Han transcurrido 11 años desde que lucy desaparecio sin decir nada y por eso FT ya no es lo mismo el dia del aniversario de esto aparecen una mellizas que le devuelven la alegria a la vieja generacion del gremio fairy tail... . . . ¿Que es lo que haran nuestros compañeros favoritos cuando descubren que lucy esta con vida, esta no se acuerda de nada ni de nadie del gremio y tiene una relacion muy peculiar con las dos pequeñas destructoras del gremio? . . . en esta historia hay multiparejas y se conoce la nueva generacion fairy tail, dando nuevas aventuras.

* * *

><p>Cap. 1: DESAPARICION DE LUCY Y LA LLEGADA DE DOS EXTRAÑAS<p>

**Lucy POV**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que se acabaron los grandes juegos mágicos y el gremio todavía está en celebración por que ahora fairy tail volvió a ser el n° 1, todo es celebración y felicidad pero a mi desde hace unos pocos días siento como si alguien me llamara desde muy lejos, de vez en cuando me dan pequeños dolores de cabeza no le he dicho a nadie para no preocuparlos.  
>Quisiera saber que es esta sensación que tengo pero no sé… hay veces que siento que olvido algo importante de mi infancia y al mismo tiempo que siento una soledad muy grande, ya no soporto esto y quiero averiguar qué es esto así que voy a ir a mi vieja casa que es a donde siempre me transportan mis sueños pero nunca llego a ver nada más que eso.<p>

-oí, luce vamos a una misión –me dice Natsu sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me pongo a pensar otra vez ignorándolo, y más porque no sé cuánto tiempo me iría así que sería mejor dejar el gremio negué con la cabeza al pensar en esa parte nunca pensaría una manera en que yo dejaría el gremio es mi familia. De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y me sacudió fuertemente, vi que era Natsu el cual ya no me dejaba pensar tranquila.

-¡YA NATSU NO QUIERO A UNA MISION CONTIGO ERES UN FASTIDIO TOTAL! –grite exasperada porque Natsu no me podía dar mi espacio ni por una vez, y cuando me di cuenta mi grito capto la atención de todos los presentes del gremio y había asustado a Natsu.

-vamos, lucy no te molestes tanto por Natsu solo te quería animar un poco a su manera ya que has estado un poco depresiva últimamente –salió a decir erza que se encontraba en una mesa cercana y me empezó a doler la cabeza otra vez pero me dio un dolor muy fuerte esta vez tanto que me tuve que apoyar en la mesa que está sentada para no caerme.

Respire hondo y fui caminando poco a poco hacia la entrada del gremio ignorando las quejas de los otros acerca de mi actitud vi un momento hacia atrás para ver hay a Natsu aun sorprendido por lo que le dije, y erza se veía un poco molesta también porque me iba sin decir nada.

Camine hasta llegar a mi apartamento y tirarme a la cama ya tenía todo decidido irme a mi antigua casa pero antes de eso tenía algunas cosas que arreglar para luego irme al día siguiente, llame a virgo para que me ayudara a empacar y me comprara un boleto de tren para mañana en la mañana, de eso me dispuse a terminar mi novela para dejársela a levy y escribir una cata a fairy tail para que no se preocuparan tanto mientras que regresaba de nuevo a mi hogar… Me quede dormida en mi escritorio al ver la hora llame a virgo y a plue.

-hime-sama ya es hora de mi otro castigo.

-no virgo, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no –suspire por tener que pasar esto siempre –le podrías entregar esto a fairy tail cuando yo llegué a mi casa Loke te dirá cuándo.

-ok, hime-sama –dicho esto virgo desapareció vi la hora que decía 6:30 AM, agarre a plue y una maleta que llevaba y me fui corriendo sino perdería el tren que me llevaría de regreso a mi antigua casa, al llegar al tren me senté en un sitio completamente vacío.

-adiós fairy tail, nos veremos pronto amigos… -dije en un susurro, de mis ojos salieron lágrimas y me quede dormida de lo agotada que me sentía.

**Normal POV**

Mientras que en fairy tail 4:00 PM

-¿mira-nee lucy no ha venido hoy? –pregunto una aldina de cabello corto y ojos azules.

-no, Lisanna eso es muy extraño se sentirá mal.

-ya veo, y me prometió que hoy saldríamos en otra misión juntas.

Al escuchar eso un Dragon Slayer de fuego fue directamente hacia donde se encontraban las hermanas hablando.

-lis, ¿tú y luce se habían ido de misiones antes?

-si, desde que terminaron los GJM y nos hemos hecho grandes amigas.

-gehe Salamander la coneja te dejo atrás desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Gajeel sentado con levy en un rincón del gremio y este recibió una silla que le lanzo Natsu molesto y así comenzó otra pelea en el gremio que fue parada por erza cuando le pegaron un botellazo de licor.

Cuando erza ya iba a dar sentencia de muerta a Natsu y Gajeel llegó virgo con unos paquetes dejando a todos con una gran duba sobre que será eso y por qué no venía con lucy.

-virgo, ¿Qué paso con luce?

-la hime-sama no pudo venir y me pidió que les diera estas cosas –virgo se acercó a erza y le dio una bolsa, a levy unos libros junto con otras hojas sueltas –y también me dijo que le entregaran esto al maestro del gremio, si me disculpan me voy.

Y así se fue dejándoles a todos con las palabras en la boca, erza se acercó al maestro que estaba en el bar y le dio la carta al maestro que la abrió rápidamente y la leyó al hacer esto se le aguaron los ojos haciendo que todos los del gremio vieran esa reacción inapropiada de Makarov.

Se levantó y subió al segundo piso y dijo: -para todos los presentes que están aquí les informo que nuestra querida Nakama y maga celestial nos ha dejado hoy mismo –estas palabras sorprendieron a todo el mundo y se empezaron a escuchar sollozos de varios lugares del gremio. –a mí me duele al igual que ustedes por que perdí a una hija, erza ven y lee esta carta.

Erza subió con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, tomo la carta y vio que Natsu todavía no reaccionaba de las palabras del maestro:

_Mi querido fairy tail si ya están leyendo esto es porque el maestro también se acaba de enterar de que me fui y les está dejando leer esta carta antes que nada me disculpo por mi actitud del día anterior y les digo que me voy por un tiempo de mi hogar porque tengo algo que hacer sola es muy importante tanto que me arrepentiría si nunca lo hiciera, me voy pero no sin antes decirles que no es un adiós si no un hasta luego, nos volveremos a ver minna._

_PD: a levy-chan te dejo que cuides mis novelas hasta que regrese léelas todo lo que quieras espero tu opinión cuando regrese, Erza aunque nunca te lo dije vi por casualidad lo de la playa tú ya sabes a que me refiero y también aprendí a ver algunas cosas del futuro aunque no siempre son exactas ya que siempre está cambiando así que cuando necesites salir con esa persona especial ponte lo que te deje en la bolsa, a grey y juvia ya dejen de ser tan idiotas los dos ya juvia te digo algo muy importante y no es por traicionarte gray pero te informo esto juvia una vez gray me confeso borracho que estaba más que enamorado de ti pero tenía mucho miedo de perderte si te lo decía… por último y lo más importante Natsu a ti te dejo con muchas dubas en mi mente las llaves de mi apartamento lo compre todo con las recompensas reunidas de las misiones que hice con Lisanna, lamento mucho no haber dicho eso y por cierto Lisanna te ama más que nadie en el mundo mucho más de lo que yo pensaba con eso yo no puedo competir así que no la pierdas porque si no te voy a patear el trasero cuando regrese…_

_Se despide con mucho dolor y amor LUCY HEARTFILIA._

Erza al terminar de leer esto cayo en llanto al igual que el resto del gremio y desde ese día este no volvió a ser el mismo gremio destructor y bullero de siempre ya que todos decían que les hacía falta alguien, durante muchos años se hicieron búsquedas en conjunto de varios gremios en búsqueda de la maga celestial pero nunca encontraron nada después de 6 años el consejo dijo que deberían darla por muerta ya que no había ni una pista de vida en relación a esta maga muy querida en fairy tail.

11 años después…

En una dimensión alterna de Earthland se encontraban unas niñas de unos 9 años rubias con puntas negras en su cabellera estaban recostadas en la grama visualizando el cielo que cambiaba de color dependiendo la zona en que se encuentre este, una de estas niñas tenía el cabello corto y sus ojos marrones, mientras que la otra tenía su cabello largo las putas negras ocupaban toda la parte inferior de su cabello y sus ojos son azul celeste agua claro, de pronto una gran sombra se posa sobre ellas y esta sombra era la de un gigantesco Dragon rojo y las niñas se miraron, en su rostro se forma una sonrisa se levantaron rápido y fueron tras el Dragon rojo el cual había aterrizado en el bosque y su gigantesca forma empezaba a cambiar.

-¡TIO IGNEEL! –gritaron estas para luego lanzársele encima a un hombre que aparentaba unos 35 años de cabello rojo largo ojos de un marrón verdoso y piel morena encima y las niñas lo lanzaron al piso de un solo golpe.

-Luna, Agcy pueden bajarse de encima me dejan sin aire –dijo Igneel con la cara pálida por no poder respirar al bajar las niñas este se levantó y recobro su color natural.

-el tío Igneel ya no nos hace reír como antes ¿verdad Agcy? –dijo la rubia de cabello corto.

-es muy cierto se volvió serio y aburrido al igual que los otros Luna –le respondió Agcy que es la rubia de cabello largo.

-lo siento niñas hoy es un día muy especial para ustedes y lo saben, más que la última vez que hice algo gracioso por ustedes en un día como este su madre y Grandine, me riñeron y casi me matan –dijo este colocándose de un color pálido –y no están nerviosas ya que va a ser su primera vez en Earthland solas sin sus padres además que ya se independizan según las reglan de nuestra dimensión Drakion.

-si eso es muy cierto ya estoy esperan a que mamá nos de la llave de las dimensiones –dijo luna con un brillo en sus ojos.

-y lo mejor de todo es que mamá ya no nos va a poder decir nada de lo que hagamos. –termino de decir Agcy con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-en eso tienen razón niñas pero no creen que su madre estará muy preocupada por ustedes.

Al decir esto las niñas se pusieron tristes ya que no querían que su madre se preocupara por ellas y más en su condición de salud que se encontraba ahora.

-olviden lo que dije las llevo a su casa su madre ya debe tener todo listo para hoy.

-si –dijeron al unísono luna y Agcy.

Igneel se volvió a transformar en un gran Dragon rojo que simbolizaba su elemento que es el fuego se dirigió hacia donde el cielo era de un color azul grisáceo que era la tierra donde dominaba el Dragon mas frio e inexpresivo para todos Acnologia, pero con las únicas personas que se comportaba calmado y común como todo Dragon normal era con su familia lo cual se le hacía muy extraño a los demás pero algunos ya se habían acostumbrado al cambio de humor de cuando estaba su familia y cuando no lo estaba.

Llegaron rápido a la casa de las niñas, estas se bajaron de Igneel y se fueron a encontrar con su madre que estaba en la cocina, la madre de las niñas tenía el cabello hasta por los muslos y mechones blancos y negros en su pollina, ojos de un marrón claro que dependiendo de la cantidad de magia que usaba cambiaban de color a un gris con una mezcla de ámbar.

-mama ya llegamos –gritaron ambas detrás de esta que solo les recibió con una sonrisa y un abraso para dejar aparecer al padre de las niñas este tiene el cabello corto completamente negro, ojos azueles y piel morena.

-¿y mi abrazo qué? –dijo este mientras que se colocaba detrás de su esposa.

-para ti no hay papá –dijeron estas con una sonrisa y causan la risa de su madre.

-eso no te tienes que reír lucy.

-lo siento, Acnologia pero tienes que tener en cuenta que tus hijas son muy astutas para decirte eso sin delicadeza al igual que tú.

-¿y eso que tiene de gracioso? –dijo este sin entender el rollo.

-mucho porque ellas en varios aspectos se parecen a ti y hacen cosas que tu hacías antes de que te volvieras tan… tu –se escuchó una voz femenina decir eso y una carcajada desde ese mismo lugar y las cuatro miradas fueron a para a un Igneel muriéndose de la risa y una mujer albina con unos toques de azul en su cabello de ojos iguales a su cabello y cuerpo bien formado.

Acnologia suspiro y así en el trascurso del día vinieron llegando los demás dragones que eran amigos y conocidos de esta familia muy singular.

-bien niñas ya es hora de que partan de aquí, y se vayan a hacer sus vidas en Earthland como lo dicen las normas de aquí –dice Acnologia y las mellizas asienten mientras que están tomadas de las manos –como ya sabrán se le tendrán que dar llaves dimensionales ya que su madre no nació aquí si no en otra dimensión a diferencia mía así que eso les da una leve desventaja en esto, solo recuerden algo que sea lo que sea que pase su madre y yo estaremos aquí –luna asiente orgullosa de esas palabras mientras que Agcy se le fueron llenando los ojos de lágrimas por tenerse que ir de casa.

-Agcy, luna como sabrán yo no las quiero dejar ir de la casa pero a la final su padre me convención pero antes de que se vallan les doy un regalo que es muy importante para mí y lo saben –al terminar de decir eso lucy les entrega a Agcy la llave del león Loke y un libro de magia Dragon Slayer celestial de luz mientras que a Luna le da la llave de la doncella Virgo y un libro de magia good Slayer celestial de oscuridad. –con esto denme un abrazo antes de irse y espero que traten a los espíritus como sus amigos y un miembro más de la familia como hacia yo y el libro le corresponde a la magia de cada una tiene cosas que su Dragon y su dios no les pudieron enseñar por su edad con el tiempo más conjuros se añadirán.

Dicho esto a Agcy se le dio una llave dimensional de color blanco con dorado y a luna se le dio una llave dimensional de color violeta con azul fueron a abrazar a su madre y a su padre.

-nos vemos, y cuando vengamos seremos las mejores magas que existan en Earthland –dijeron estas volviéndose a tomar de las manos se miraron un rato metieron en el bolso infinito de cada una las cosas que le dio su madre –ábrete llave de las dimensiones y llévanos Earthland magnolia –dijeron estas al unísono un hueco se abrió en el piso y las transporto.

**Agcy POV**

Cuando dijimos esas palabras mi hermana y yo empezamos a caer por el hoyo negro que divide todas las dimensiones del universo y siempre al hacer eso las ropas de mi hermana como las mías cambiaban, pero lo que no calculamos es que esta vez no nos dejarían en tierra si no que las puertas nos dejaron cayendo en el aire me agarre fuertemente a luna para no soltarme de ella y el miedo me invadió, dejando salir las lágrimas que tenía retenidas desde hace rato.

Luna me vio llorar y negó con la cabeza como siempre hacia cuando me veía así estrió su mano libre mientras más nos acercábamos al suelo y dijo unas palabras que por la presión del aire no escuche eso hiso que cuando nos impactáramos contra el suelo saliéramos volando a otra dirección y chocamos con las puertas de alguna casa o algo, solo sentí el golpe vi un poco de humo y me desmalle ya habían sido muchas emociones por un día.

**Luna POV**

Cuando vi a Agcy llorar no me gusto porque siempre era muy sentimental con todo y siempre me pareció algo molesto eso pero como soy la mayor tengo que cuidarla así que recite un conjuro mágico que nos dejaría en el suelo sin un solo rasguño pero me mordí la lengua y dije una palabra mal así que eso no saldría del todo bien al llegar al suelo el conjuro reboto sobre nosotras y nos mandó a estrellarnos con las puertas de algo.

Al abrir mis ojos solo visualice unas mesas algunas cosas rotas y humo por la estrellada que causamos nosotras, escuche un sonido metálico a mi lado así que voltee a ver que tenía una espada a mi lado que la sostenía una mujer de cabello rojo tanto como el de Igneel y esta vestida con una armadura, con su sola presencia me da miedo.

-¿Qué vinieron a hacer ustedes aquí entrando así de esa manera? –dijo la peli roja con una aura oscura y cuando el humo se disipo vi que estaba rodeada de gente ya en posición de batalla.

-lo siento, fue solo un accidente que entráramos así verdad Agcy. –Dije esperando una respuesta, pero al no escuchar respuesta voltee a ver a la dirección de Agcy la cual estaba desmayada –vamos Agcy no te desmalles ahora… vamos despierta.

-etto, erza-san son solo niñas deberíamos calmarnos y además una de ellas está herida déjeme curarla. –la pelirroja asintió a lo dicho de una chica de cabellos azules oscuros la cual se nos acercó y empezó a utilizar magia en Agcy la cual relajo un poco su expresión.

-listo, despertar en un rato y ¿tú eres?

-gracias, soy luna –por un momento toque a la chica y puede ver su pasado y algo de su futuro esa era una de mis habilidades como GS y maga celestial, y por eso supe que podía confiar en ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>final del capitulo chicos asi que a esperar a mañana, espero que les guste el cap. asi que que dan ¿reviews, favoritos o una turba furiosa matandonos a mi prima y a mi por montar la historia?<em>**

**_ojala que no sea lo tercero no me gustan las turbas son iguales que las marchas que hay ahorita en mi pais natal me duele ver eso... Bye Bye minna nos vemos mañana _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DEJANDO MI FAMILIA FAITY TAIL  
><span>**_

disclaimer 1: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su autor hiro mashima-sama...

disclaimer 2: el fic no es mio es de un familiar, lo monto por que me dio su permiso ademas que es muy buena la historia.

_**holwis, chicosvolvi despues de un rato ya, jejeje bueno pasen y lean nos hiso muy Happy ver ya comenzando tres reviews asi que los voy a responde aqui mismo ojo lo vuelvo adecir la historia no es mia y no va a ver cambios hechos por mi en ninguna parte, eso es todo respondo aqui y les dejo que lean este cap que es muy largo es super algo que yo casi nunca logro [shadow caba un hueco mas que profundo en la tierra y se mete ahi y luego espera que alguien la saque de hay si es que quieren sacarla de hay]...  
><strong>_

Sonic Dragneel: _**me algro de que seas al primer review de la historia pero lo siento conrrespecto a tu peticion de NALU es rechazada por dos cosas uno: la historia no es mia y dos: por que no encanja ya nada con la trama que se coloco desde el principio, pero si sigue leyendo aun que no se un fic nalu veras que va a ser super**_

jenifer nolan (Guest): _**jajaja muy graciosa con lo del oscar, nos hiso felices que te guste la historia y no es la primera vez que se hace un fic de acnologia x lucy [bueno en ingles no] pero las tramas son muy interesantes te las recomiendo.**_

Sly Schneider: _**gracias por leer, pienso que ya te imaginaras algunas cosas del fic**_**_ mas adelante, y lo de tu consejo lo se y no te preocupes por que nunca pense en cambiar nada de la hitoria en ningun momento para que lucy quede con natsu,_** _**igual te agradezco tu consejo y apoyo en la historia**_

* * *

><p>Cap. 2: ¿SOMOS PARTE DE FAIRY TAIL? Y DESCUBRIENDO COSAS SOBRE MAMÁ<p>

**Erza POV.**

Recién había llegado al gremio de misión clase S pero no solo por eso también regrese porque es el día que dimos por muerta lucy, respire hondo para tranquilizar mis pensamientos por mi hermanita perdida y entre, al entrar vi a mi único hijo Azuma y Jellal a su lado.

Azuma se parece en muchas cosas a Jellal sobre todo en lo misterioso que es al tomar misiones hace que me preocupe de vez en cuando pero es mi hijo así que no hay tanto de que preocuparse.

Me quede viendo a Azuma el cual tiene el cabello rojo como yo pero este tiene el mismo tipo de magia que Jellal, y en este año ya se había convertido en un mago clase a sus 10 años, me hacer que a mis dos amores con una sonrisa y luego se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta romperse, pensé que otro gremio oscuro ya venía a atacar otra vez a fairy tail así que saque una espada.

Al humo irse despejando poco a poco fue mostrando a unas niñas rubias una de ellas estaba desmayada mientras que la otra me miro con unos penetrantes y fríos ojos marrones, me sorprendió un poco su cabello el cual es un rubio como el de mi amiga lucy la única diferencia es que en la parte inferior de su cabellera es azabache.

-¿Qué vinieron a hacer ustedes aquí entrando así de esa manera? –le dije sin quitar la espada cerca de la oji-azul.

-lo siento, fue solo un accidente que entráramos así ¿verdad Agcy? vamos Agcy no te desmalles ahora… vamos despierta. –dijo está dándome la espalda y moviendo a la otra rubia vi que se parecían así que deduje que eran hermanas.

-etto, erza-san son solo niñas deberíamos calmarnos y además una de ellas está herida déjeme curarla. –asentí algo desconfiada y deje que Wendy se encargara.

-listo, despertar en un rato y ¿tú eres?

-gracias, soy luna.

Wendy cargo a Agcy o así había llamado luna a la desmayada y se las llevo a las dos a la enfermería, me senté en una mesa a esperar que llegaran los demás, nuestro grupo se disolvió al dar muerta lucy gray se casó con juvia al cabo de un año y ahora tienen dos hijos, la mayor se llama Yuki tiene 3 años su cabello es azul como el de juvia pero utiliza la magia de gray pero no tiene un problema con quitarse la ropa y le sigue Kenji el cual solo tiene 6 meses pero se parece a gray en su mirada y el color de cabello. Natsu ya era una historia diferente se volvió frio solo se expresa con Lisanna la cual pronto se convertiría en su esposa Happy se fue a vivir con Wendy y charle.

Y así iba nuestras vidas de ahora, ya no son lo mismo sin lucy hasta levy cambio un poco con eso ya no lee ni compra libros como hacía antes, solo tiene los de lucy pero si hablas de amor sí que se ganó el corazón de Gajeel ahora tienen una hija de 9 años se llama kuromi son los ojos de levy el cabello de Gajeel pero a kuromi le encanta leer como antes a su madre.

-erza-san –dijo Wendy sentándose a mi lado. –las niñas ya están dormidas en la enfermería y me conto luna que vienen de viaje.

Iba a decir algo cuando sentí que alguien me cayó en la espalda y en el piso me moleste, y le agarre de la manga del cuello para ver a Natsu todo mareado y Happy volando hacia nosotros con preocupación.

-e- e- erza –dijo Natsu temblando en mi mano con Happy atrás.

-bien ahora sí creo que estamos todos… y aquí no hace falta una puerta –se escuchó decir desde la entrada, voltee a ver y era gray.

-papá, otra vez estas sin ropa.

-cuando fue que sucedió. –todos en el gremio nos echamos a reír por la cara de vergüenza que coloco Yuki por su padre.

**Luna POV**

Después que Wendy-san nos dejara en la enfermería me quede dormida, me desperté por que se escuchó otro golpe y unas risas, este sitios es de locos genial por lo que vi en unas partes de la memoria de Wendy-san pero de locos y quien sabe que nos aran por el daño a la puerta el hechizo que quedo permanente en el suelo.

Me levanto y muevo a Agcy, pero esta no se despierta, la tengo que mover más fuerte para que empiece a abrir los ojos, cuando ya está parada sin explicarle nada, la saco rápido de la enfermería para mostrarnos como dos personas se pelan y le lanzan una silla a un peli negro todo lleno de metal y este se suma a la pelea.

-luna como vamos a salir de aquí sin que nos hagan pasar por eso.

-sencillo por bajo del bar y luego nos escurrimos por las orillas y después salir.

-lo dices tan sencillo.

No me gusto lo de ''lo dices tan sencillo'' de Agcy, pero preferí ignorarlo para después cuando nos fuimos acercando al final de la barra del bar choque con la pierna de alguien y Agcy choco conmigo, me sobe la cara que me dejo marca.

-itai, no ve por don… –no complete mi palabra al ver a un hombre rubio con una marca de rayo en su ojo.

-eso debería decirles a ustedes, además que hace escondiéndose aquí –dijo acercándose a nosotras y levantándonos como si fuéramos un gato dejándonos al descubierto de todos.

-así que querían escapar ¿eh? –dijo la pelirroja con una aura negra rodeándola.

-AYE –gritamos al unísono.

**Normal POV**

Después que erza viera que luna y Agcy se querían escapar las sentó con Gajeel y kuromi para que las vigilarán, mientras que ella le contaba todo a Laxus que se volvió el actual maestro del gremio, y al terminar de habar Laxus solo soltó un suspiro por las acciones de erza.

-qué tal si hacemos algo sencillo, traigan a las niñas y ya les digo –erza asintió y le dijo a su hijo que las fuera a buscar.

Cuando regreso con ellas estas vinieron hablando y riendo animadamente con kuromi en ese momento en los ojos de un peli rosado que estaba sentado con una cerveza en el bar vio a su amiga rubia hablando como antes con levy, sacudió la cabeza para ver no esa imagen no era real.

-bien, solo paguen lo que rompieron y se van tranquilas –dijo Laxus muy calmadamente y eso les fue como un bote de agua fría a las mellizas provocando que se cayeran de espalda al estilo anime.

-etto, maestro cy-chan y na-chan no tienen dinero –dijo kuromi con una sonrisa.

-bueno segunda opción, únanse al gremio y cosa del pasado –todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos y un peli rosado se acercó a ellos muy molesto.

-Laxus, seas o no el maestro de ahora ya sabes que nadie entra no sin que ella este aquí –soltó molesto Natsu asombrando a las niñas.

-eso no será así Natsu, no ha entrado nadie desde eso y ya es hora de que venga nueva gente que no sea la nueva generación FT, sin que sea corrida por ti –se le enfrento Laxus, Natsu soltó un chasquido con la lengua y se fue molesto pero sin antes quemar la pared de entrada del gremio.

-sí, eso fue todo yo sí quiero unirme a fairy tail –dijo Agcy con mucha emoción, dejando sola a luna. –este es el gremio de tantas aventuras que nos ha contado mi tía, así que ya no puedo esperar más –eso hiso que la mayoría se riera.

-y tú que vas a hacer –dijo Laxus viendo a luna.

-solo voy a entrar para poder patearle el trasero a ese afeminado.

-bien eso es todo vamos a colocarle la marca, como mira no está aquí yo se las coloco, en donde quieren la marca.

-en mi mano izquierda negra –dijo luna.

-la mía en mi mano derecha un rosa oscuro.

Erza y gray vieron eso y se rieron recordando la maca de su amiga.

-na-chan cy-chan ya son miembros, que tal si hacemos una misión juntas –propuso la peli negra con una sonrisa, las mellizas se miraron y asintieron.

-yo me uno a ustedes –salió a decir azuma dejando boqui abierta a kuromi ya que azuma siempre iba de misión solo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>más tarde en la cola de hadas<strong>_

Luna y Agcy como nuevos miembros de fairy tail y como era su costumbre se hiso fiesta por eso, sin que nadie pudiera escuchar luna le dijo algo en el oído a su hermana, hay ella también asintió de pronto a las dos les recorio un escalofrio por la espalda volteron a ver y echaron un grito para que luego se escondieran detrás de azuma dejándolo confundido.

-chicas que les paso –le dijo Wendy acercándose a ellas.

-do-dos fan-fantasmas allá –dijo Agcy toda temblorosa mientras que luna señalaba las escaleras, todos vieron y se rieron fuertemente de ellas.

-¡¿de qué se ríen?! –le grito luna saliendo de la espalda de azuma.

-de que esos fantasmas son la primera y el tercero –dijo riéndose kuromi dejando con la misma con función a las chicas.

-te quiso decir que esos son antiguos maestro de fairy tail y como ahora tienes la marca los puedes ver.

-así que por fin se unieron más miembros pensé que ya era hora –dijo Makarov al lado de Mavis y esta se echó a reír al igual que los otros, pero Makarov tenía planeado algo ya.

-¿porque esas cosas no lo dicen antes?, si esto sigue así me voy a volver loca. –termino de decir luna exagerando un poco, pero solo Agcy se dio cuenta de que azuma estaba viendo a luna algo sonrojado.

-vamos ustedes son las únicas que entran así al gremio número 1 de todo Fiore –dice kuromi en defensa de todos.

-urusai –gritan las mellizas, Agcy toma un vaso de agua y se lo lanza a kuromi pero este le cae a Yuki y ella en respuesta toma un plato de comida lo congela, y se los devuelve. Así comenzó una guerra el estilo fairy tail y paro cuando llegó una peli celeste y le dieron con una torta en la cara haciendo que esta se molestara pero no tanto como erza al ver el pastel desperdiciado.

-ups, corran –grito kuromi y así todos los infantiles y algunos adultos desaparecieron del gremio pero la peli celeste atrapo con su magia a las mellizas y a su hija.

-Gajeel que te he dicho sobre de que kuromi empiece las peleas en el gremio –grito levy muy molesta y Gajeel solo se rio.

-no te preocupes enana, esta vez no la comenzó nuestra hija.

-¿eh? –levy volteo a ver que en amarro a unas chicas rubias con su hija, levy soltó un suspiro al ver esa escena

-nos podrían soltar ya, no me gusta estar amarrada –dijo Agcy asiendo un leve puchero.

-a nadie le gusta estar así cy-chan.

-claro que si, a luna mamá siempre la castigaba así por lo cual ya se acostumbró.

-siempre tienes que decirle a toda le gente sobre eso.

Levy soltó a las niñas, pero las puso a limpiar el desorden y eso para que erza no las fusilara por el pastel.

-sabes kuromi-chan tu madre se parece a un personaje de un libro que está haciendo mi mamá, hasta utiliza la misma magia y todo –le susurro Agcy a kuromi y los ojos de kuromi se iluminaron.

-¡¿tu madre es escritora?! –el grito de kuromi llamo la atención de levy y se acercó para escuchar ya que se esposo no le diría nada de lo que escuchara.

-sí, no sé si has leído aventuras en una nueva dimensión.

-si, ese libro mi mamá me lo regalo el año pasado por mi cumpleaños y es mi favorito –kuromi estaba más que feliz al saber que sus nuevas amigas, conocían a su escritora favorita hay callo en cuenta de algo. –si ustedes son hijas de esa escritora significa que su apellido es Heard.

-¿de qué están hablando? –dijo levy acercándose y atrás de ella estaba luna con una mirada molesta.

-mamá na-chan y cy-chan son hijas de lulú Heard, la escritora que me encanta y lo mejor del caso es que me dijo que esta haciendo otro libro y hay un personaje parecido a ti.

-en serio, que bien kuromi pero nos debemos ir ya es de noche –kuromi asintió y fue a la mesa en donde estaba durmiendo Gajeel. –bien na-chan cy-chan, creo que no me he prestado soy levy Redfox la madre de kuromi

-mucho gusto –dijeron ellas al unísono y así vieron como su amiga se despedía en la puerta con su familia dejándolas a ellas hay solas.

-ustedes hay, acompáñenme –les grito el viejo fantasma de hace rato… ellas seguían dudando de sir ir o no –no teniente donde dormir verdad así que vengan.

Al decir eso las dos se fueron corriendo tras el maestro Makarov, caminando rápidamente y después de un rato se encontraron con una casa de varios pisos, el tercero les dio una llave que Agcy utilizo para abrir la puerta.

-entren no tengan miedo, ya que a partir de ahora esta será su casa.

Entramos y vimos un pasillo junto a unas escaleras al final de este subimos para encontrar y varias puertas, al final había otra escalera. Vimos impresionadas al tercero este nos sonrió y entro a una de las puertas, lo seguimos sin dudar y al entrar nos encontramos con un apartamento rosa con muebles tapados por varias telas y mucho polvo por todos lados.

-aquí van a vivir al igual que lo hiso su madre –al decir eso les dio una foto, las mellizas se vieron la cara y solo dijeron al unísono.

-no puede ser nuestra madre en fairy tail

**Agcy POV**

No lo creía nuestra madre fue parte de fairy tail y nunca nos lo dijo rompió una de las reglas de familia que ella nos colocó cuando éramos pequeñas cuando la vuelva a ver se lo voy a reclamar aunque no debería a papá no le gustan los gremios ni tampoco el consejo mágico de Earthland así que creo que sería mejor callar que morir a manos de tu familia.

-pero cómo es posible –dijo luna robándome las palabras de la boca.

-les parecerá extraño verdad, pero su madre una vez estuvo en fairy tail fue miembro del equipo más fuerte del gremio –al tercero se le veía una cara de tristeza por recordar eso –pero por una extraña razón nos dejó, después de un tiempo cuando fui a una reunión con el consejo me la conseguí en Crocus, hable con ella y dijo que no recordaba nada de lo que yo le decía ni de fairy tail, le propuse regresar pero me dijo que no podía dejar a sus dos hijas sola. –el maestro se limpió los ojos que se habían llenado de lágrimas –yo asentí no sin antes que me las dejara ver a ustedes fue ahí cuando me dio una foto de las dos durmiendo juntas en una cuna y después desapareció por arte de magia, desde ese entonces más nunca la volví a ver, hasta hoy que por fin las conozco en persona.

-así que eso sucedió –susurre fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió una idea –pero eso no es excusa de una manera u otra voy a traer a mamá al gremio y de ahí todo se solucionara. –dije emocionada.

-Agcy dirás que vamos a traer a mamá no me dejes por fuera. –asentí

-bien, me alegra que sea así y cuidado con Natsu, lucy fue su mejor amiga y desde que ella desapareció se ha vuelto algo frio y agresivo

-no te preocupes viejo que yo le voy a dar pelea mañana cuando lo vea eso ya está más que declarado.

-jajajajajaja son tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes a su madre… y por cierto ¿de dónde viene el Heard?

-ese es el apellido de nuestra madre –luna y dijimos al mismo tiempo como siempre teníamos esa sincronía.

-no, su verdadero es Heartfilia es un apellido de una antigua familia millonaria, a su madre no le gustaba mucho pero mañana cuando vayan a la biblioteca busquen el libro de antiguas misiones y verán todas las cosas que hizo su madre… las dejo tienen que limpiar esto y antes que se me olvide bajo la cama que hay en la habitación se encuentran 2 cajas una es de las cartas que lucy siempre le escribía a su madre Layla mientras que la otra son cartas que todos los años el gremio le escribe y las meten hay. –dicho esto el maestro se fue dejándonos a luna y a mi solas.

Y que hacemos luna vamos a casa y preguntamos o nos quedamos aquí e investigamos más… yo voto por la segunda

-igual –dice luna pasando un dedo por la pared y esas cosas –bien, pero primero hay que limpiar todo esto.

-qué tal si hacemos el contrato con Loke y virgo ahora para que nos ayuden.

-tal vez sea lo mejor y así terminamos más rápido.

Busque en mi bolso infinito con forma de corazón la llave que me dio mi madre que es la de Loke salí con suerte en esa entrega siempre me ha agradado Loke pero no me gusta que sea tan mujeriego, eso me recuerda cuando papá una vez lo ataco por estarle coqueteando a mamá, ese día fue tan gracioso, y virgo a veces me asustaba con lo de ''recibir un castigo'' eso me parece muy SM.

-ábrete ahora puerta del zodiaco que quiero formar un contrato contigo –dije moviendo la llave le Loke hacia arriba, como hacía con mis otras llaves, Loke apareció con la ropa de costumbre pero este se arrodillo lo que me pareció extraño.

-no tienes que pedir los días que estoy disponible, siempre voy a estar aquí para cuando me necesites mi nueva ama.

-Loke, no me digas así que me das escalofríos si el contrato ya está formado levántate sí, que esto es muy extraño –termine de decir para que el me diera una sonrisa y se levantara –lo bueno es que ya no te tengo que decir tío como antes.

-ni se te ocurra señorita voy a seguir siendo tu tío sobreprotector al igual que antes, la única diferencia es que ahora tu posees mi llave. –dijo el despelucándome al igual como hacían todos en Drakion pero no me molesta.

-Déjame pensarlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>final del capitulo chicos asi que a volver a esperar pero estabes a que sea el lunes, y con eso les vuelvo a repetir de que nos dan por el cap. ¿reviews, favoritos o lectores furiosos matandonos a mi prima y a mi con muñecos vudu?... y antes de irme finalmente y dejarles de fastidiar la vida a ustedes les pregunto quieren adelantos de cap. al final de cada ¿uno o no?... se los dejo a eleccion.<br>_**

**_PD: yo monto los caps al horario de venezuela ya que la mayoria de hay lee mis historias, y no al horario de donde vivo... saludos a todos los lectores desde inglaterra y asi me despido BYE._**


	3. Chapter 3

**DEJANDO A MI FAMILIA FAIRY TAIL**

_disclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenece, esto le pertenese al autor mas incomprensible y corta nota del mundo HIIRO MASHIMA...  
><span>_

_._

_._

_._

**kon'nichiwa minna, ya** **llegue yo, y como no tengo escusa por no haber montado ayer solo que tengo una mente cuadrada como dicen algunos, pero aun no lanzen los tomates esperen, por estas cosas les voy a subir ahorita el cap. de ayer y de hoy pero a diferentes horas que tal les parece y ya tenemos otro review voy a llorar que felicidad, ok no esto no puede ser asi concentrate shadow [me doy una cachetada psicologica y reacciono], ya dejando el drama aqui les dejo el cap. y despues de eso no vemos en unas hmmmm... 2 horas maximo que les parece :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cap. 3. : PELEAS Y PROBLEMAS<p>

**Luna POV**

Vi como Agcy formo el contrato con leo nunca me ha gustado decirle tío ni Loke me parece nombre de perro, leo se despidió de mi dándome un golecito en la frente después de eso desapareció en una luz, eso ya dejaba claro que no nos iba a ayudar. Mire a mi hermana ella solo alzo los hombros y negó con la cabeza, ahora venía que yo formara el contrato con virgo este sería mi primer contrato como maga celestial a diferencia de Agcy que ya tiene varias llaves en su poder.

-bien te invoco doncella, virgo –hay apareció virgo pero su cabello lo tenía más largo las cadenas de sus muñecas estaban en sus pies del resto todo seguía igual en ella.

-me invoco luna-sama.

-si, para formar un contrato contigo virgo y saber nos podías ayudar a mí y Agcy a limpiar todos los apartamentos.

-como guste, el único día que no me puede invocar son los viernes del resto cuando quiera invocarme hágalo y si luna-sama ya limpio todo. –en menos de 5 min todo estaba limpio mi hermana y yo nos vimos las caras como era nuestra costumbre cuando estábamos impresionadas de algo. –listo luna-sama antes de irme ¿me da mi castigo?

-no virgo yo no se castigar a un espíritu y gracias. –virgo desapareció al igual que leo en una luz dorada.

**Normal POV**

Agcy y luna decidieron dormir en otros apartamento que no fuera el de su madre así que luna durmió en uno que quedaba justo encima del apartamento de su madre era igual la única diferencia que no tenía muebles y es de color azul oscuro y en la habitación el techo tenia estrellas y constelaciones parecidas a las de su dimensión. Mientras que Agcy durmió en el apartamento del al lado del de su madre y todos las paredes eran blancas y de un color morado pálido en el dormitorio había círculos de alquimia la cual era mi difícil de aprender pero en una pared hueca había una puerta la cual era una biblioteca de libros de alquimia y de magia oscura, de luz y muchas otras, se lo diría a su hermana mañana de su saco su ropa de dormir y un futon para dormir.

Al día siguiente Agcy se despertó por los ruidos que se escuchaba del piso de arriba, se cambió y fue a ver a su hermana, al subir al piso de arriba le llego un olor de quemado se preocupó y fue corriendo a ver que era. Al llegar se encontró a luna lanzándole una patada a Natsu y así sacándolo del apartamento.

-jajá, lo logre sacar, oh inmuoto estabas hay.

-¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí?!

-no grites, solo que el afeminado llego atacándome y yo hice lo mismo, además que lo saque de nuestro hogar.

-y no cuentas la ventana rota, se te olvida que no tenemos dinero para comprar otra.

-se arregla fácil vámonos a una misión y ya hay ventana nueva ¿eso es todo? Bien vámonos al gremio –termino de decir luna lanzándose de la ventana rota, y provocando un suspiro de su hermana menor.

-espérame, y ¡aprende a utilizar las puertas! –grito la oji azul, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana mayor y corriendo detrás de ella, sin pensar que un peli rosa estaría en el rio en ese momento.

Las dos hicieron una carrera para llegar al gremio y luna gano porque piso su conjuro que quedo en el piso cerca de gremio y la lanzo para allá de golpe, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de azuma al entrar, esto hizo que Agcy y Yuki explotaran en risas, luna se colocó de pie dejando en el piso a un azuma sonrojado y noqueado, por un largo rato.

-ya veo que ustedes no pueden llegar sin hacer ruido –dijo erza desde la barra viendo a su hijo tirado en el piso, lo cual le causo gracia.

-¿erza-san donde esta kuromi? –pregunto la menor de las hermanas.

-se fue con levy a comprar libros.

-ya veo –iba a decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpida por la entrada del peligrosa todo mojado y con una mirada llena de odio que se posó en las mellizas.

Agcy se escondió agarrando a erza como escudo mientras que luna se quedó dónde estaba muy tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo muy animada.

-te pudiste dar una buena ducha rosadito. –todos ya sabían que dicho eso Natsu no se la iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente, Natsu se acercó a luna la agarró del cuello de la camisa la lanzo hacia la pared erza se iba a levantar al ver esa acción pero Agcy se lo impidió, mostrando la misma mirada fría y filosa de luna cuando se conocieron.

Natsu volvió a atacar hacia la pared con su puño envuelto en fuego, pero este fue detenido por luna que se encontraba de pie y con una sonrisa en su rostro, a las manos las envolvió un líquido de agua pero este es de color negro, fue ahí cuando vio que esa era una característica de un good Slayer.

Natsu respiro llenando su pecho para lanzar un rugido pero este no lo lanzo al verse rodeado en una esfera de agua dejándolo aguantando la respiración, la esfera sin importar todo el color que transmitiera a través de su cuerpo no lo evaporaba, vio que luna resoplaba así que dirigió la mirada hacia Agcy la cual se encontraba con la mano extendida, el agua de Agcy no era negra pero todos los del gremio se quedaron viendo, hasta que llego Laxus con Mirajane y su hija Shia cuando llegaron Agcy bajo la mano haciendo que la prisión de agua cayo al igual que Natsu y luna negó con la cabeza.

-¡ahora me van a explicar que está sucediendo aquí! –grito Laxus con todas sus fuerzas asiendo que su hija Shia que estaba al lado de ellos se tapara los oídos.

-el comenzó –dijeron las hermanas al unísono señalando a Natsu.

-me importa una mierda, quien allá comenzado la pelea aquí en el gremio la única regla que hay es no dañar ni pelear con un Nakama y ustedes tres la rompieron –dijo Laxus muy serio respecto al caso tanto que se salían los rayos de los furioso que estaba.

Las niñas asintieron, y Laxus se quedó esperando la respuesta de Natsu al no ver respuesta se molestó, pero antes de que hiciera algo apareció el tercero con cara de pocos amigos, la cual se relajó al poco rato se colocó frente de Natsu y dijo: - la actitud que estas tomando tiene un límite Natsu, solo por esta vez se te pasa pero más adelante si lo vuelves a hacer se te expulsara del gremio, y como castigo solo vas a hacer misiones con Agcy, luna y Happy no vas a escoger nunca misión a la cual ellas no puedan ir ¡me entendiste bien! –Makarov grito lo último causando que Natsu asintiera con la cabeza.

-ahora todos regresen a lo que estaban haciendo erza te encargas me voy a la oficina –termino de decir Laxus y con paso fuerte subió las escaleras.

Erza se acercó a Natsu lo agarró del cuello del chaleco y lo saco de ahí rápidamente, mientras que luna fue corriendo con su hermana al igual que kuromi que llego con Laxus sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-pensé que eras algo loca pero nunca creí que necesitaras estar en un manicomio con una camisa de fuerza, en que pensabas luna –dijo rápido pero entendible kuromi regañándola –Natsu-san no es la persona la cual debas actuar así.

-no es eso lo que me preocupa kuromi lo que me preocupa es otra cosa. –le susurro Agcy a kuromi pero los dos DS que estaban escuchando y se enfocaron en saber que era lo que iba a decir.

-si no es eso, que es lo me debería preocupar.

-que si no hacemos algo rápido ese tal Natsu va a morir en cuestión de horas si no le damos un antídoto –la cara de kuromi fue solo de sorpresa, los dos DS que estaban escuchando se acercaron a las niñas y luna al darse cuenta que venían hacia ellas salió corriendo fuera del gremio por miedo nunca pensó que esa adrenalina y emoción de estar en una pelea que no sea con su hermana la llevaría a hacer eso.

-Agcy-chan explícanos sobre lo que acabas de decir –dijo Wendy suavemente poniéndose al nivel de Agcy y esta empezó a temblar y tartamudear.

-vamos chibi que no tenemos todo el día –Agcy tomo aire y dijo algo pero tan bajo que ni los Dragon Slayer le entendieron ni escucharon.

-repítelo por favor Agcy-chan que no se escuchó nada.

-e-es… q-qu-que luna cuando se protegió de Natsu utilizo su magia good Slayer de agua combinada con veneno –al terminarlo de decir cayo arrodilla al suelo y Wendy salió corriendo buscando el olor de Natsu y erza para informales lo que les dijeron.

-chibi, creo que tu hermana se acaba de meter en un lio grande –dijo Gajeel y luego volteo a ver a kuromi que se quedó sin palabras con la boca abierta.

-lo sé, es como dijeron una vez Metalicana y Grandine que sucedería si ella seguía pero no entiende nu… -no termino la palabra porque se acordó que no debía hablar de ellos y se tapó la boca rápidamente.

-¿Cuáles nombres acabas de decir?

-ups, lo siento me voy –y con eso salió corriendo fuera del gremio tras el olor de su hermana.


	4. Chapter 4

**DEJANDO A MI FAMILIA FAIRY TAIL**

_disclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenece, esto le pertenese al autor mas incomprensible y corta nota del mundo HIIRO MASHIMA...  
><span>_

_._

_._

_._

**_ufs casi se me olvida me quede dormido, jejeje lo bueno es que aqui esta nos leemos mañana y si no lo monto are como hoy dos caps, en un dia diferentes horas que tal nunca les fallo :3 me siento orgulloso jejeje [mentira se me subieron los humos a la cabeza]_**

* * *

><p>Cap. 5: DISCULPAS Y PREGUNTAS<p>

**Agcy POV**

Al salir corriendo busque a luna pero su olor había desaparecido, lo cual me preocupo mucho al contrario de luna nunca me ha gustado juntarme con el tío Zeref, mamá siempre decía que le daba mala espina y mira ahora las consecuencias que traer aprender algo basado en su magia, ''ahh me voy a volver loca'' grite en mi interior para captar un leve olor a canela con vainilla ese es el olor de mi mamá y papá sin pensarlo mucho corrí hacia la dirección del olor.

-¡CY-CHAN ESPERA! –escuche el grito de kuromi que corría desesperadamente detrás mío y justo después de eso se escuchó un KABOM, es era debido al sonido proveniente de una pelea que estaba un poco más norestes de la dirección a la cual yo iba, luego de eso no se escuchó más nada hasta que una manada de pájaros salió volando de esa dirección.

-¿qué diablos pasa ahora?

-llegue tarde –me voltee para ver a una kuromi despelucada más que sudada y cansada de correr, suspiro y la ayudo a sentarse para que respire un poco para que me diga que fue lo que sucedió –tu hermana, otra vez… se… puso a pelear con Natsu… pero esta vez fue porque no le dijo dónde estaba Igneel… -termino de decir a medias por lo cansada yo solo me golpee la frente fuertemente la cabeza y luego lance a kuromi a otro lado y volví a correr pero hacia la dirección donde se escuchó la pelea al llegar vi un gran agujero en el suelo y varios árboles quemados, me preocupe mucho por lo cual busque con la mirada a mi hermana y la encontré con Wendy-san curándola inconsciente y a su lado se encontraba Natsu con erza, fui hacia ellos Natsu al verme bajo la cara lo empuje y me coloque con mi hermana.

-ya está completamente curada Agcy-chan solo necesita descansar, ya que sufrió muchos golpes –mis ojos se aguaron y asentí, me pare para ver a un Natsu regañado y siendo golpeado por erza-san mientras que le decía ''discúlpate idiota'' el asintió como niño pequeño.

-lo sí…

-¡no te disculpes solo porque erza te lo dijo! –grite mientras que los veías fijamente, evitando que se me escaparan las lágrimas de los ojos -¿Por qué la atacaste?, se supone que un Nakama nunca traiciona al otro… este no es el fairy tail que me contaban de pequeña –dije sin evitar que las lágrimas se me salieran de los ojos cuando no puede más caí en el suelo y me tape la cara con mis manos mientras que mis lágrimas caían sin control.

-lo lamento mucho, yo me descontrole y casi te quito algo muy importante –dijo en un leve susurro, quite las manos de mi cara para ver que estaba frente mío agachado para estar a mi nivel –más bien les tengo que agradecer porque si no fuera por ella tal vez aquí ya estaría muerto –eso me sorprendió luna fue a buscar el antídoto a casa, solo para disculparse también con Natsu.

-bien ya que el idiota del cuento se disculpó, debemos volver al gremio Agcy –dijo erza, aunque ya no quería volver, empecé a cuestionarme si este era realmente el gremio de impresionantes aventuras que me contaba la tía virgo cuando me iba a dormir.

-''un gremio que nunca abandonaría ni dañaría a un Nakama'' al parecer esas palabras eran equivocadas –susurre mientras que erza me ayudaba a levantarme, al levantarme erza me cargo y me coloco en su espalda. – ¿que se supone que haces erza-san?

-ayudándote, no creo que te sientas bien para caminar

-si tienes razón.

-oí, ¿Agcy verdad? –dijo rápidamente Natsu viéndome erza, le lanzo una mala cara que hizo que él se alejara un poco bastante esa acción hizo que sonriera un poco -¡sonreíste! y no pienses eso estas en el gremio correcto y tú necesitas vivir tus propias aventuras aquí. .escuche decirle a Natsu mientras que fui cerrando poco a poco los ojos mientras que decía un suave u cálido ''si'' luego de eso caí dormida.

6 horas más tarde

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en mi habitación vi el reloj que tenía a mi lado para ver que era de noche al parecer me habían traído aquí, me levante para encontrarme a un gato azul dormido en el piso al cual casi piso. Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido para que el gato no se levantara y afuera me encontré con natsu y con erza los cuales estaban despiertos con una mirada seria, la peor era de natsu creo que no le gusta venir aquí.

-oh, ya despertaste –dijo erza captando la atención de natsu el cual dirigió su mirada hacia mí –responde esta pregunta ¿Quién les dio permiso de venir aquí, y sin olvidar la llave?

-nos dio una llave de aquí y también el permiso fue el maestro Makarov –respondí sin pensar que natsu estaba aquí.

- ¡¿Cómo ahora si el viejo me va a escuchar?! –dijo eufórico natsu el cual era agarrado del brazo por erza.

-quédate tranquilo natsu no se te olvide que están muy molestos en el gremio por lo que hiciste este día, no creo que te vaya bien reclamar –natsu soltó un bufido por lo que dijo erza.

-otra pregunta, esto concierne a natsu –dijo erza yo trague fuerte y natsu se volteo y se quedó en su lugar mientras que erza lo soltaba –Gajeel le dijo a natsu que te escucho hablar sobre los dragones como si hubieses vivido con ellos ¿eso es cierto?

Dude en responder pero recordé las palabras de mi madre diciendo ''mentir nunca es bueno di la verdad aunque duela para ti o para otros'' porque tenía que recordar eso justamente ahora, respire y trague para dar respuesta –si, si lo dije más bien mencione sus nombres fue por eso que él se dio cuenta.

-bien entonces di en donde se encuentran ahora –salió a decir natsu sin más.

-no es algo tan fácil, ya que luna y yo prometimos no decir nada cuando vinimos para acá así que no te lo voy a decir. –erza asintió y se fue de ahí dejando a natsu hay, un rato después el salió del apartamento, me senté en un rincón de la sala la cual no tenía nada fue a la puerta secreta y me puse a leer con eso me quede dormida muestras que mis recuerdo me llevaron a las noches cuando la tía virgo nos cuidaba y luego llegaba mi mamá para acostarnos, mientras que nos cantaba una canción que relataba sobre la magia uno, los Dragon Slayer y los sentimientos que se muestran a través de la magia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>listo minna, ya termine de montar los caps de hoy y que les parecio...<strong>_

_**NATSU: a mi no me gusto, sobre todo por que yo no me comporto asi. **_

_**SHADOW: no te quejes natsu, que asi es la historia, ademas no te quejes conmigo...**_

_**NATSU: entonces con quien si eres tu la que monta esto. *dice el con una de confuncion***_

_**SHADOW: urusai natsu que me das dolor de cabeza solo despide esto y caso cerrado.**_

_**NATSU: y ahora que hize yo... mientras que el esritor ''supuestamente'' termina de colocarle los acentos y arreglar errores ortograficos a la historia, yo aqui me despido de ustedes dejen reviews si les gusto la actualizacion o mandeles ataques magicos aqui a shadow.**_

_**SHADOW: ¡oye natsu cuidado con lo que dices**__**! *le grita shadow mientras que natsu lo esquiva y cae en el ollo hecho antes***_

_**NATSU: jajajaja ahora te quedas ahi, chao mis queridos nakamas y traiganme mucha comida y fuego en la proxima lectura.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DEJANDO A MI FAMILIA FAIRY TAIL**

_disclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenece, esto le pertenese al autor mas incomprensible y corta nota del mundo HIIRO MASHIMA...  
><span>_

_._

_._

_._

**_holwis minna, despues de tanto tiempo sin montar aqui estoy no les voy a poner ninguna escusa solo aun q si una que es que todavia no me envian el resto de los capitulos asi que no voy a subir mucho ya que solo tengo 10 caps en un pendrive, y cuando se acaben que voy a hacer por ustedesademas que esperar a que me los envien por gmail... asi que a esperar un pocito jejeje, les agradesco todos los reviews y tambien por los follow que tiene esta historia._**

_**bien creo que volvi a hablar mucho, *suspiro* que mas le voy hacer es complucivo olvidense de mi lean jejeje y les los espero en otro cap. AYE SIR**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5: riña entre hermanas<strong>

**Normal POV**

Las Heartfilia yacían dormidas en sus respectivos apartamentos, mientras que a lo lejos dos personas las veían con una sonrisa a través de una lacrima, una de estas era una mujer con una capa la cual es la que tenía la lacrima mientras que la otra era un hombre el cual que con solo ver las imágenes soltaba suspiros y resoplaba, al día siguiente la menor se paró temprano para cuidar de su hermana hizo el desayuno para las dos y coloco algunas cosas a la mano para que fueran su cena o almuerzo, fue al apartamento de su hermana mayor y lo que vio fue un simplemente a luna durmiendo mientras que hablada dormida y babeaba un poco en su cama, esta acción hizo reír a Agcy, la cual tomo un lápiz y le escribió a su hermana que iba directo a fairy tail y que le dejaba la comida hecha.  
>Agcy se fue rápidamente al gremio con un poco de miedo, estuvo a punto de devolverse a donde su hermana cuando un brillo apareció frente a ella y mostro a Loke con una gran sonrisa, y lo primero que hizo fue a despelucar a Agcy tanto que hacía que pareciera una recién levantada.<p>

-¿Cómo estas hoy, mi dulce Agcy? –Dijo Loke cuando vio que estábamos frente de fairy tail y se puso nervioso –mejor vengo más tarde.

Yo asentí pero antes de que desapareciera le dije: -Loke, luna y yo nos enteramos que oka-san, tú lo sabias al igual que la tía virgo o solo son solo pociones mías –no me respondió el me volvió a despelucar más de lo que estaba y desapareció sin darme respuestas ahora sí que se va a armar cuando lo vuelva a llamar, me puse roja de lo molesta que estaba abecés yukio me decía que inflo los cachete cuando me molesto, Ryu a pesar de su edad no dejaba de molestarme y eso que es un Dragon de tierra debería comportarse un poco pero no es así.

Entre dándole una patada a la puerta y eso capto la atención de todos y fui a la barra para sentarme pero no lo hice porque me llamo la atención al ver al gato azul de Natsu-san en el tablero de misiones, me dio curiosidad ver y sin pensarlo dos veces me fui a ver qué era lo que hacía el gato volador.

-neko, ¿qué haces?

-Natsu me mando a buscar una misión que este a su alcance y no se lastimen –dijo Happy volteándose a ver a Agcy –aunque es muy raro eso pero debe estar arrepentido y mi nombre es Happy.

-¿Happy? Que gracioso aun que tu nombre te representa, nee Happy has estado siempre en equipo con Natsu-san.

-AYE

-y que tal es hacer misiones con el –pregunto Agcy acorralando al exceed azul, mientras que ella desprendía un aura brillante y de mucha curiosidad.

-es súper divertido destruyes cosas o algo así, pero eso era antes ahora solo se la pasa haciendo misiones clase S.

-dijiste algo Happy –se escuchó la voz del DS detrás del neko y eso lo asusto, volando rápidamente detrás de Agcy la cual solo suspiro negando con la cabeza. –y por tanta curiosidad de mi Agcy.

-nada que te importe –dijo la nombrada sacándole la lengua, para girar sobre sus talones e irse tranquilamente esto causo que una pequeña vena se viera en la cara de Natsu mientras que un alquimista de hielo se empezaba a reír al ver ese acto.

-ja jajá, al volcán con patas le corto la conversación una mocosa.

-de que te ríes princesita de hielo –dijo Natsu chocando su frente con la de grey y así fue como empezaron a pelear entre ellos para que después se incluyeran Gajeel y muchos más, y a lo lejos de todo eso se encontraban en una mesa erza, levy, kuromi y Agcy la cual se estaba leyendo con kuromi.

-teníamos tiempo sin ver una pelea iniciada por Natsu y grey en el gremio –dijo erza, mientras que terminaba de comer su pastel de fresa.

-si, ya parecen los viejos tiempos y aquí es donde lu-chan suspiraría y diría que le falta dinero para pagar el alquiler, como la extraño.

-¿lu-chan? –dijeron las dos niñas que estaban leyendo, pero la mini conversación les llamo la atención.

-se refieren a lucy Heartfilia ¿verdad? –dijo Agcy sorprendiendo a erza y a levy, y ahí fue cuando kuromi callo en cuenta de que hablan de su madrina la cual nunca había conocido y solo sabía de ella a través de nombre y que su madre tenía unos libros de ella.

-si, de que conoces su nombre –erza dijo con una cara muy seria sin importarle que venía una silla cerca la cual termino golpeándole y el ultimo pedazo de su paste termino en el piso, Titania se levantó con una aura más que maligna se dirigió hacia Natsu y grey, los cuales estaban abrazados de miedo y así esta les dio una paliza para que no volvieran a tirar su pastel por ese día.

Mientras que Agcy estallo en carcajadas al ver esa escena mientras que en la entrada del gremio estaban azuma, luna y una chica un poco mayor que ella de cabellos blancos y en su mejilla derecha tenía una pequeña cicatriz en forma de royo lo cual le parecía cool a Agcy, esta albina estaba pegada como una lapa al Fernández mientras que luna intentaba separarlos, luna estaba roja no se sabe si era por algo dicho, los celos o ira interna que tenía acumulada. Luna al final se rindió le lanzo una mirada asesina a azuma y se fue dejándolos hay juntos y la albina sonrió con superioridad mientras que se llevaba al Fernández lejos de la rubia.

-hola, na-chan… veo que ya conociste a Shia.

-sí y ya me cae de lo peor me interrumpió cuando estaba en algo importante con azuma –dijo alzando el puño mientras que se le marcaba una vena en este. –por cierto, kuromi pensé que estarías en la librería principal del magnolia.

- eh, no…porque lo dices

-mamá viene hoy a una firma de libros la cual comienza en 15 min y las colas son larguísimas, creí que lo sabías.

-¡MUSHO, NI SIQUIERA YO LO SABIA! –grito Agcy, esto hiso que se formara una sonrisa en la cara de luna y sin pensarlo dos veces agarro el otro pastel que había dejado erza en la mesa y se lo lanzo pero luna se gacho y provoco que le callera en la cara a Natsu y después de eso erza hizo su gran aparición y creyendo que fue Natsu lo volvió a castigar, lo cual provoco que Agcy se pusiera azul y blanca mejor dicho parecía transparente si Natsu le decía que fue ella estaba muerta y bien muerta.

-na-chan me hubieras dicho antes hoy tengo que salir en una misión con oto-san –dijo está llorando sin percatarse que si madre estaba ahí y esta le sobo la cabeza haciendo que esta reaccionara.

-si quieres yo convenzo a tu papá para que vayas luego tu corre y ve a esa firma de libros esto no sucede todos los días –kuromi asintió feliz y salió corriendo como si no hubiera mañana. –oí, Gajeel –y así levy se fue hacia su marido, dejando solas a las mellizas las cuales empezaron a pelear por no decirle que su madre venia, para muchos les pareció gracioso para otros raro ya que en los tres días que habían estado hay nunca se habían peleado, y así estas hermanas se quedaron todo el día discutiendo cuando Agcy no pudo más con la discusión agarro un vaso de agua y se lo echo encima, de un momento para otro el ambiente tenia tensión y las miradas estaban sobre las mellizas.

-vamos a ver luna si con eso se te bajan los humos de tu cabeza.

-ahora sí que te ganaste la paliza que me llevaba años guardando. –al terminar de decir eso luna se lanzó encima de Agcy y estas empezaron a lazar patadas y puños una a la otra, azuma fue a detenerlas pero si no se hubiese echado un poco para atrás hubiese recibido el ataque de agua que salió lanzado y no se sabía de quien era, erza quien vio esto mando a grey y Natsu a separarlas, cuando por fin lo lograron vieron que luna la cual tenía agarrada Natsu de la camisa tenía un gran rasguño en su cara y algunos moretones mientras que Agcy tenía moretones en su cara y la ropa echa un asco más que rota y gray la tenía agarrada por la cintura pero esta daba patadas y peleaba a cada rato a diferencia de su hermana que se quedó tranquila cuando las separaron.

-Hmm, ya viste la diferencia de poderes mágicos verdad Agcy –sonrió con mucha arrogancia hacia su hermana provocando que esta le diera un fuerte codazo al alquimista de hielo dejándolo sin aire y de su cartera saco una llave esta era transparente y tenía como trazado una cola en el mango que es de color marrón rojizo, luna se echó para atrás como tomando distancia por lo que su hermana iba a hacer y se volvió a colocar en posición de ataque. –dale saca a Kurama y arreglemos esto después de todo siempre dependes mucho de tus espíritus.

-y esto feliz de ello después de todo soy una maga celestial, ¡ábrete puerta del demonio de nueve colas Kurama! –el gremio se empezó a estremecer tanto que Laxus tuvo que ir corriendo que era lo que sucedía en su gremio y vio que la mellizas muy golpeadas un Natsu mareado por el movimiento a grey sin aire todavía, y lo peculiar era que alrededor de Agcy todo brillada de color oro y un gran sello mágico aparecía frente de ella, y de este empezaban a salir varias colas y una garra también salía poco a poco de ahí sea lo que sé que fuera eso iba de destruir el gremio si salía por completo del sello de la llave.

Pero repentinamente el sello se cerró y el temblor paso y así todos se empezaron a recuperar pero Agcy se encontraba en el suelo con la mejilla roja y frente a ella había una silueta con una capa con la mano alzada, esta persona se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia luna la cual solo temblaba al ver a esa persona misteriosa y sin que nadie se dirá cuenta de su velocidad le pego una patada a luna la cual salió volando hacia erza, la nombrada la atrapo pero tuvo que retroceder un poco para no salir volando con ella.

-¡AHORA SI QUE ME VAN A EXPLICAR QUE ES LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO LUNA, AGCY! –las nombradas solo podían temblar al ver la silueta y esta persona se bajó la capa para dejar ver a una mujer ya de una edad avanzada sus caballos eran blancos pero se disimulaba un azul muy claro, sus ojos son de un rojos sangre pero alrededor del iris había una pequeño color miel y esta mujer no se veía muy feliz nada pero nada feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHADOW: Ya se acabo quien creen que sea esta mujer que asusta tanto a las millizas heartfilia.<br>**_

_**NATSU: ni la menor idea, se supone que eres tu la que sabe lo que sucede mas adelante no yo.**_

_**LUCY: jajaja natsu, deja de molestar tanto a shadow parececira que te gusta *una gotita en la nuca estilo anime***_

_**NATSU: ¡que cosas dices luce**_! **no soy amante del yaoi ni nada parecido.**

**SHADOW: callate natsu o en la proxima te toca comer hielo. *aura oscura y una sonrisa malevola mientres que agarro un pedazo de hielo***

**NATSU: me callo por que erza me esta llamando pero la proxima no se queda asi, que no se te olvide shadow *se fue corriendo***

**LUCY: jejeje mientras que shadow se recupera de ese comentario y natsu regresa yo me despido de ustedes nakamas, matta nee y sigan esta historia interezante *lucy sonrie mientras cierra los ojos y despues los abre como platos al darse cuenta de algo* oi, shadow por que no he vuelto a aparecer eso es cruel.**

**SHADOW: help me, que me van a volver loco.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DEJANDO A MI FAMILIA FAIRY TAIL**

_disclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenece, esto le pertenese al autor mas incomprensible y corta nota del mundo HIIRO MASHIMA...  
><span>_

_._

_._

_._

_ya volvi yo, montando un cap. nuevo una vez a la cuaresma, ups jejejeje, saben en semana santa me voy a venezuela a la casa de mi prima, pero ella si me va a prestar su pc para montar caps, es decir que puedo montar mas caps seguidos de esta historia :D, y tambien voy a seguir publicando mi historia de ''una diosa en mi casa'' eso es una buena noticia verdad..._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>capitulo 6: FAMILIARES OSCUROS<span>_**

**Luna POV**

Ya Agcy se había pasado, así que no lo dude y me lance a pelear contra ella, pero nunca pensé que sacara la llave de Kurama es una de las 10 llaves de cristal en estas llaves hay bestias de colas, justo cuando abrió el portal de la llave vi como la capa de Chouko se colocaba en el medio de nosotras para luego darle una cachetada a Agcy para que reaccionara pero sus golpes no son así de sencillos mientras más suaves parezcan mas magia tiene acumulada, cuando vi que se acercaba a mi pensé en huir pero mis piernas no se movían solo temblaban del miedo que tengo en este momento, recibí la patada que me envió a brazos de erza.

-¡AHORA SI QUE ME VAN A EXPLICAR QUE ES LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO LUNA, AGCY! –todavía recuperándome del golpe y con mucho miedo de lo que Chouko nos podría hacer en este momento, me intente acercar a ella pero Agcy estaba en transe no quería ni imaginar que tipo de magia utilizo Chouko para dejar así mi imouto.

-e-etto… ve-vera… C-Chouko-sensei es que… -no puede terminar mi oración ya que sentí los dedos de Chouko en mi frente y caí en un sueño pero antes de caer escuche las siguientes palabras _''se te acabo el tiempo luna-chan, la próxima pelea de hermanas no les va a ir tan bien''_…

**Erza POV**

Luna intentaba hablar con la extraña pero cayo desmayada, mientras que Agcy también perdió la conciencia, Natsu se lanzó a pelear con la extraña a la cual luna le llamo sensei. ¿Qué relación tendrán estas niñas con esa extraña? y más que era muy fuerte Natsu no le había podido dar ni un solo golpe desde que empezó a pelear con ella.

-Natsu detente ya, -le dije mientras que me acercaba poco a poco hasta quedar frente a frente con ella –responde todas mis preguntas: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le hiciste a luna y Agcy? Y lo más importante ¿Qué relación tienes con ellas?

-bien voy a responder pero déjame sentarme primero –dicho esto ella con un dedo hizo levitar una silla y la coloco detrás de ella para sentarse allí –la primera pregunta de ¿quién soy yo? Me presento mi nombre es Chouko Kiyo, la otra pregunta de que les hice a las niñas solo utiliza la magia de las pesadillas en ellas para que durmieran y soñaran algo para que aprendieran la lección de lo que iban a hacer aquí, y la última pregunta mi relación con ellas es de tía – sobrinas y de profesor – alumnas.

Veo a mi izquierda y veo a azuma sosteniendo a luna al parecer la acogió aprecio a la mayor de las mellizas, mientras que detrás de la supuesta maestra de las mellizas esta Agcy con gray y juvia que al parecer está intentando despertarlas –bien como ya hicimos las presentaciones será mejor que me lleve a mis queridas sobrinas –dijo está levantándose.

-de aquí no te llevas a nadie –le grite poniéndome en posición de batalla –para eso tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, Agcy y luna ahora son parte de la familia de fairy tail y no vamos a dejar que te las lleves –termine de decir para requiparme con mi armadura del purgatorio.

-erza tú no eres la única que no va a dejar que se lleven de aquí a las nuevas integrantes del gremio –salió a decir Natsu colocándose de mi lado, y encendiendo mis puños, y así se fue uniendo el resto del gremio.

-jajajajajaja, que gracioso primera vez que veo que en dos días le tienen tanto cariño a las niñas, no se preocupen que no ve las voy a llevar –dijo estar secándose las lágrimas que tenia de tanto reírse.

-sí, es así porque dijiste que te las ibas a llevar al principio, no me fio de ti –dijo Natsu acercándosele lentamente con los puños aun encendidos en fuego.

-porque quería saber si en realidad querían que se quedaran, saben por las cosas que ellas hacen normalmente la gente no las quiere cerca y salen heridas cuando le agarran mucha confianza a un sitio, como su tía consentidora no puedo dejar que eso suceda –dijo está sacándose la capa y dejando ver sus ropas –pero ustedes son todo lo contrario, me imagino que cuando sepan más cosas de ellas será igual, ¿o me equivoco?

-por supuesto que si aquí en el gremio a nadie le importa tu pasado, lo que importa es que nos defendemos como familia –dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a todos hace mucho que no se le escuchaba decir eso, desde que lucy se fue el cambio y estas niñas poco a poco lo estaban trayendo devuelta.

-eso será verdad –dijo Chouko con cinismo acercándose a Natsu –y si ellas en un momento tienen que elegir entre su verdadera familia y su familia de juguete que harían ustedes, ya que nosotros no nos fiamos del consejo mejor dicho vamos en contra de este –termino de decir esta con una sonrisa en su rostro pero esta una sonrisa fría y siniestra…

-eres una maga oscura –dije para ver como ella se acercaba a luna y le dada un beso en la frente al igual que a Agcy.

-correcto, pero no soy la única hay mucho integrantes más de mi familia que están del mismo lado y solo estamos esperando la decisión de las niñas para lanzar un plan que tenemos, lo hubiésemos hecho hace mucho pero la madre de ellas nos detuvo nunca pensé que mi hermano se encontraría a alguien con ese poder y más que le hiciera cambiar su manera de ver las cosas –dijo Chouko para lanzar un suspiro, y con un trueno de dedos las cosas que habían destruido se restauró y un hueco en el piso se abrió parecía un portal –díganle a las niñas que las voy a volver a visitar –dicho esto salto al hueco y así desapareció dejando su capa atrás, ya como no se sentía su presencia en el gremio deje la armadura del purgatorio atrás y me coloque mi armadura que siempre cargo.

-como ya escucharon esto significa que se iniciara un guerra y no sabemos que es lo que ahora sucederá, pero mientras que nada suceda despreocupémonos como siempre –dijo Laxus y todos respondimos con un ''AYE'' –solo no le digan nada a las niñas quien sabe cuál pueda ser su reacción y más si no saben nada sean discretos. –con eso Laxus subió las escaleras y le siguió mira atrás, Shia se había ido de misión antes de esto y kuromi no se encontraba en el gremio Yuki aún es muy pequeña para entender lo que acaba de suceder así que el único que sabe ahorita de la nueva generación es mi hijo azuma el cual aún estaba con luna entre brazos.

-nee, azuma te gusta luna –dije acercándome poco a poco, y mi hijo se colocó tan rojo que sus ojos ya casi ni se notaban que eran del mismo color de su rubor, me reí fuertemente y le acaricie el cabello –aun no sabes nada del amor, te pareces en eso mucho a tu padre, y por cierto no sabes ¿en dónde está?

-si, se fue en una misión con las tías melody y Ultear. –deje salir un suspiro ya hace 4 años que el consejo le dio libertad plena a Jellal por lo cual puede andar por ahí sin que lo estén persiguiendo pero aun así él se va hacer misiones de destruir gremios oscuros y no le gusta que lo acompañe es muy sobreprotector conmigo a pesar que ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hace una misión de 2 años en 3 meses pero aún sigue igual.

-ok, cuida a luna mientras que no estoy voy a ir tras el esta vez no me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada –azuma asintió y salí del gremio para ir tras mi Fernández, ya que no me iba a dejar atrás el día de hoy.

**Normal POV**

Ya había pasado un rato y las mellizas se habían despertado pero algo no habían en estas ya que no peleaban, ni hablaban solo se quedaron hay sentadas en una mesa sin hacer nada, a muchos se hizo extraño esto tanto que Laxus mando a llamar a Porlyusica, ya que Wendy no se encontraba hay.

Al llegar la peli rosa, todos se fueron corriendo para atrás ya que les daba mucho miedo y detrás de ella llego una kuromi muy asustada, escondiéndose de cada mesa silla, entre otras cosas.

-¿azuma, que paso aquí? –le susurro esta al llegar al lado del Fernández.

-luna y Agcy se empezaron a pelear, lanzaron un tipo de magia entre las dos y quedaron así… es muy preocupante

-oh ya veo, y azuma cuál de las dos te gusta luna o Agcy –soltó esta repentinamente provocando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas del Fernández y provocando una leve sonrisa en kuromi –a mí no me engañas azuma, después me tienes que decir quién te gusta.

_Y así se fue la pelinegra dejando solo al peli azul con un gran color rojo en sus mejillas._

* * *

><p><span>NATSU: ESTO ES TODO MINNA HASTA QUE A SHADOW QUE LE OCURRA LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE VOLVER A PUBLICAR...<span>

SHADOW: NATSU NO TE PASES DE SARCASTICO.

NATSU: Y AHORA QUE HICE YO, SOLO ESTABA DICIENDO LA MERA VERDAD...

SHADOW: NATSU-KUN HOY DUERMES CON EL PERRO NO CREO QUE LUCY TE DEJJE ENTRAR AL CUARTO DESPUES QUE LE DIGA ALGO QUE TU NO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA.

NATSU: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.


	7. Chapter 7

**DEJANDO A MI FAMILIA FAIRY TAIL**

_disclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenece, esto le pertenese al autor mas incomprensible y corta nota del mundo HIIRO MASHIMA...  
><span>_

_._

_._

_._

_Estoy aqui otra vez, ya se que les parecera extraño que monte dos caps. en un dia pero no tengo nada que hacer haci que decidi montar uno y esto seria todo por el dia, y que haran al terminar de leer abuchear, tomatasos o comentar... quien sabe, pasen y lean el cap._

* * *

><p>Cap. 7: CONTANDO SECRETOS...<p>

**Normal POV**

Ya han pasado 4 días desde la pelea de las mellizas, y la repentina llegada de Chouko y así han pasa los días algo más tranquilos pero extraños ya que las mellizas ya no se la pasan juntas están cada una por su lado, luna se la pasa con azuma o intentando quitarle de encima a Shia, mientras que Agcy se la pasa con kuromi la cual está muy feliz pero no ha dicho por qué y también se la pasa revisando sola los libros en donde están registradas las misiones cumplidas, pero eso solo lo sabe el maestro Makarov. Nadie además de Porlyusica y Laxus sabían el porqué de esta extraña actitud en ellas y la próxima decisión que tomen ellas sería un paso hacia lo que sucedería en el futuro.

**Agcy POV**

He estado sola todo este tiempo ya que luna no se en donde duerme pero en la casa no es, regrese de una misión que tuve con Natsu-san, Happy y Lisanna-san ayer, fue muy divertido aunque la mayor parte de la recompensa se fue en los reparos que hizo Natsu-san, no puede ayudar en casi nada además de mojar de agua a Natsu-san para que se apagara un poco.

A veces se me cruza por la mente llevarlos a donde están los dragones ya que se cómo son pero no podría llevar tanta gente yo sola necesitaría la ayuda de luna y no le voy a pedir ayuda para nada, no desde lo que me mostro Chouko que fue lo peor que pude haber visto en mi vida mientras que a luna le parece bien, no creo que ella pueda buscar ese tipo de poder mágico sé que ella es la oscuridad pero hay un límite para todo. Me he puesto a investigar sobre oka-san y realmente era fuerte según lo que he leído pertenecía al grupo más fuerte de fairy tail que era integrado por erza, gray, Wendy y Natsu que hoy en día todos son magos clase S también menciona a Happy y a una tal charle, pero no he conocido a ninguna persona llamada así.

Decidí preguntarles y responder algunas de sus preguntas, bueno solo si responden las mías claro tiene que ser una entrega equitativa, ups creo que se me está pegando mucho el razonamiento de los alquimistas ya que esta magia ni puede convertir algo si no hay algo de igual valor. Creo que después debería ver si mi magia es compatible con eso si no debería dárselo a alguien que si pueda serle útil, justo cuando estaba reuniendo valor para hablar con todos los del gremio escuche un grito.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –el grito provenía de un voz femenina y la mayoría [incluyéndome] volteo a ver a la esquina del gremio y se ve a grey-san peleando con una chica alta de cabellos azules y un vestido abrigado corto de color morado

-no me andes gritando jovencita, y te vas a la casa y te colocas otro tipo de ropa –contraataco grey-san a la peli azul

-no, y es no que te cuesta aceptar que me gusta cargar vestidos así papa, además yo no me ando desvistiendo por ahí como tu oto-san –dijo esta y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió del gremio.

-espera que te estoy hablando Yuki, ¿hay dios a quien habría sacado ese carácter? –dijo este sentándose al ver que no pudo hacer nada más con su hija y a muchos le pareció gracioso y así en la mesa en que estaba grey se fueron a sentar levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, erza, kuromi, azuma y al final se sentó luna que estaba detrás de azuma, me levante rápidamente antes de que se dispersaran y fui con ellos.

-esto, minna… bueno es… -las palabras no salían de mi boca y más porque luna se rio de que me atragantara.

-jajaja y la extraña razón que vino para acá la cobarde de mi familia –esas palabras saliendo de su boca me hirieron y sorprendieron a los demás. –vamos, Agcy suelta la lengua que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Baje la mirada para evitar que se me salieran las lágrimas por las palabras de luna –tienes razón luna puede que sea una cobarde pero por lo menos no voy tras Zeref como perrito faldero para que me enseñe un nuevo conjuro mágico.

-¿a quién crees que le dices perro faldero Agcy?

-además, de ti no veo otro perro con collar que le gusta que le jalen la cadena, mejor te vas porque tu dueño tiene planes no es así –justo cuando luna iba a gritar al mi parecer pero fue detenida por que erza se paró de la mesa y dando un fuerte golpe en este objeto pensé que la rompería del golpe.

-te salvaste por ahora Agcy –susurro luna acercándose a mí y en sus ojos no había ninguna emoción ni brillo, se dio la vuelta y salió del gremio cerrando la puerta con fuerza, no puede resistirlo más y me eche a llorar, de pronto sentí como alguien me abrazaba y era kuromi a su lado estaba azuma, limite mis lágrimas sentándome en el medio de estos.

-lo siento, nunca pensé que ustedes verían esa pelea infantil de nosotras.

-al mi parecer no fue ninguna pelea infantil –soltó Gajeel que se encontraba comiendo trozos de metal pero este se ahogó cuando levy agarro un libro grueso y se lo pego por la cabeza. –es que me quieres matar enana –y se calló al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba esta.

-cuéntanos cy-chan porque tú y na-chan se han estado comportando así –dijo kuromi calmadamente mire a todos que estaban esperando la respuesta yo asentí en forma de decir ''si, les voy a decir'' respire un poco.

-bueno esto es por lo que nos mostró la tía Chouko en un sueño, el mío era en donde vi a mi familia fallecer frente a mi ojos y la razón de esto fue luna, y lo mismo fue para ella pero conmigo pero después los poderes de magia estelar de las dos se activaron y nos mostraron una profecía, en donde había un mundo lleno de dragones y humanos conviviendo en paz al principio tome la mano de luna para saber si ella estaría de acuerdo con esto eso es lo que más hemos soñado las dos, pero después todo se volvió oscuro y nos muestra a Zeref donde ataca a fairy tail y ninguno sobrevive después de eso siguen el resto de los gremios y de ultimo el consejo, yo no podía ver tantas muertes así que me negué de ultimo una voz nos dijo ''si quieren lograr la paz de las uniones de los mundo, se tendrán que hace muchos sacrificios y entres estos están las vidas de las personas que más quieren'' –termine de decir y monte los pies a la punta de la silla, abrase mis piernas acercándolas a mi cuerpo –es por eso que decidí, que si eso es lo que hay que hacer para ver mi sueño y el de mi madre echo realidad deseo que nunca se cumpla.

-no tienes, que decir eso cy-chan, tienes que luchar por tu sueño si no que es lo que será de siempre que veas imposible algo te echaras para atrás toda tu vida, es por eso que na-chan te dijo cobarde –dijo kuromi casi gritándome y alentándome al mismo tiempo.

-pero es que… -no pude terminar mi oración ya que sentí como mi ropa se humedecía y frio atreves de ella, esto era por que kuromi había agarrado un vaso de agua y me lo lanzo encima.

-ya detente Agcy que lo único que haces es dar pena, me sorprende que vuestra madre tenga las esperanzas puestas en ustedes mientras que tu solo te hundes… cuando la fui no la cola era inmensa y justo cuando iba a llegar dijeron que se había acabado todo, al principio no lo podía creer así que pregunte que si me dejarían pasar aunque sea un minuto pero solo me salieron con patadas. Me moleste mucho y salí corriendo sin darme cuenta choque con una mujer que iba encapuchada, cuando vi su rostro no lo podía creer era ella la vi y me ayudo, justo cuando pregunto si conocía a sus hijas me sorprendí y me dijo que era un secreto pero que no lo sabía todo el mundo y es que posee magia de Dragon Slayer por eso lo supo y me hablo con tanta emoción de ustedes incluso me regalo un libro que todavía no ha salido por que dijo que era muy importante para ella, al principio no lo acepte pero después solo me dijo ''tómalo como un préstamo me lo puedes devolver cuando regrese a magnolia, puede que te interese mucho, este libro trata sobre mis sueños y mi vida con mi familia'' me quede viendo un rato el libro y así se esfumo como el aire. Y tú solo te deprimes sin más, en donde vas a dejar todo esto que tu madre está relatando sobre ti y luna.

Al terminar de decir eso kuromi se sentó molesta y mis lágrimas volvieron a salir pero esta vez no podían parar sin importar cuando no quisiera llorar –lo siento kuromi, lo siento tanto.

-no importa.

-bien, esto parece un programa de televisión no lo creen –salió a decir Natsu-san con una gran sonrisa y después me acaricio la cabeza suavemente –no te preocupes tanto Agcy que si algo sucede yo protegeré al gremio y a todos.

-no te lleves toda popularidad tu solo, Salamander –dijeron al unísono Gajeel y grey.

-grey-san tiene razón, Natsu-san siempre se lleva toda la emoción y deja a uno atrás –dijo repentinamente Wendy con una leve sonrisa.

-si, están en lo correcto.

Esta situación me provoco mucha risa –entonces quiere decir que es el regreso del equipo mas fuerte de fairy tail –dije olvidándome la razón por la que lloraba. Todos se me quedaron mirando pero Natsu bajo la mirada por un instante.

-no creo que eso vuelva a pasar Agcy… y como tu sabes de que nosotros estuvimos en un equipo –solto fríamente Natsu-san.

-cierto, luna también sabe algunas cosas que yo no sabía y que me ha contado por ejemplo yo no sabía que una vez oto-san estuvo entre en consejo –dijo azuma sorprendiendo a erza.

-luna te dijo sobre eso azuma –dijo la Titania con los ojos bien abierto casi parecían platos pero después su mirada se fue haciendo afilada cuando el peli azul asintió.

-bueno, es que a nosotras nos contaban muchas historias sobre ustedes antes de dormir y también quería hablarles sobre un trato antes de que se complicaran las cosas con luna.

-en serio de que se trata –hablo esta vez levy la cual escuchaba todo con extremo cuidado.

-bueno es que ustedes me cuenten todo lo relacionado al gremio y a sus aventuras.

-cuando dices todo, te refieres a… ¿todo lo que hemos hecho y lo que sabemos sobre cosas ocultas del gremio? –pregunto preocupada Wendy, yo solo asentí y vi la mirada de erza la cual se había vuelto fría y oscura al igual que la de Natsu.

-por mi parte, yo no diré nada del gremio quien sabe con qué razones las quieras –soltó a decir Dragneel y después nadie hablo se hizo un silencio molesto entre nosotros.

-y si lo hiciéramos, que ganaríamos con eso –dijo repentinamente azuma rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-una valiosa información que no han conseguido en ninguno de estos 11 años.

-en serio, y según tu cual es esa información Agcy –dijo erza fríamente.

-sencillo, en donde se encuentra viviendo en estos momentos su compañera de equipo lucy Heartfilia –termine de decir con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al ver la impresión de los mas adultos –piénselo yo me voy a buscar a luna, arigato kuromi-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>LISTO ESTO ES TODO MINNA NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO EN EL PROXIMO CAP. QUE ESTO SOLO ES EL PRINCIPIO ;]<strong>


End file.
